Vampire Restart
by HaretaSora
Summary: Rated M for possible Lemons, I'm not too sure XD Tsukune wakes from a battle and doesn't remember anything from his high school years in Youkai Academy nor his last five years with his wife Moka. Moka is intent on getting her husband to remember her. But his friends from high school are intent on getting him for themselves
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Restart**

**I do not own any of R+V this is for fandoms sake. Please review and rate. This is my very first story. So please be kind when giving criticism please do it nice XD Open to suggestions.**

**In this story, there is no Outer Moka, Tsukune is a Vampire, not a Ghoul, and Inner Moka is less harsh but still cold at times. And they have been married for 5 years.**

'Thoughts of Tsukune**' **

'_Thoughts of Moka'_

"Speech**" (goes for both)**

**Chapter One: Clean Slate:**

Tsukune POV:

All he can remember as he feels an intense pain in the back of his head is that he got into a big fight with someone, he barely won then someone knocked him out.

'Ugh what the hell happened and why is my whole body sore' Tsukune complains to himself as he sits up.

Pain flashes through his whole body, almost making him fall over. He rubs the back of his head and immediately feels a wet sensation. He pulls his hand in front of his face and sees that it's covered in blood

He stares in shock. "WH-What happened to m-me!?" he stammers out.

He looks around to see and beautiful tall girl passed out one the ground. She has long silver hair that seems to go down to her lower back.

He rushes to her and shakes he lightly "Um…Miss?" he says shakily. "Are you okay?"

She opens her eyes and immediately wraps her arms around him and kisses him passionately "Thank God you're okay!"

He tenses up and backs away, completely red all over. He stammers out "I...I'm glad you're okay, but can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything" She says sweetly, not knowing the next words are going to shake her world.

"Who are you?" He says looking at her with no recognition of her in his eyes.

She goes completely pale and stammers "WH…What? How can you not know me Tsukune?"

He smiles politely "I'm sorry that I can't remember you". He looks at her blushing. "But I'm kicking myself for it since…you're so….beautiful"

Moka stares at Tsukune and blushes "Even when you forget everything you still are sweet".

She strokes his cheek. "Come one, I can help you remember"

Tsukune gets nervous 'She seems to know me but I can't remember her at all. Can I trust her?' He back away nervously.

"It's okay Tsukune" She reaches out to him and he sees her fangs, causing him to back away quickly, falling over.

"Wha…What are you?" He looks at her confused and somewhat afraid.

She cocks her head to the side "You mean you even forget that I'm a Vampire?"

He looks at her, shocked "Wh...What?" He starts to wobble then falls over, passing out.

Moka POV:

She rushes over to him "Tsukune? Tsukune!?" She holds him in her arms and is worried.

'_I've got to get him to the castle. Father should know what to do.' _

She calls her father and briefly explains the situation. He sends a limo to pick them up. She lays him down, resting his head on her lap.

'_I hope Father can help….'_


	2. Chapter 2

**I was planning on continuing after my surgery but I have some time so I thought **

"**Why not". I am going to make this chapter longer, don't worry.**

**Glad you guys are liking it. Rate and review please **

'Tsukune thoughts'

'_Moka thoughts'_

"Speech"

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V **

**Chapter 2: Remnants of Memories?**

**Moka POV:**

She gently pets her husband's head '_How did this happen? You're a vampire after all'. _

She sighs and looks out the window, noticing they are arriving at the castle. The driver notifies her as they pull up to the main door.

She gently picks up Tsukune and walks to the door to be greeted by her father, Shuzen Issa.

He sees the condition of his son. "How long has he been out?" He asks in a monotone voice, hiding his worry for the suitor of his clan.

"Since he saw my fangs," she gazes at her husband "he's acting like he did when he first came to Youkai Academy." She looks at her father worried "He doesn't remember me at all or that I'm a vampire and I doubt he remembers that he is one as well".

Issa pats his daughters shoulder "It will be okay, I will call the best doctor I know and we will find out what is wrong with him, I promise you."

He motions for a servant to come over "Take Sir Aono to his quarters, me and my daughter have more to talk about"

The servant nods and gently picks up Tsukune when Issa says "And be careful carrying him for if you bang him against something you will lose your head"

The servant stays calm and nods "Yes Sir Shuzen".

As Tsukune walks away Moka can't help but to think '_Even though he doesn't remember me he seems to still have feelings for me. I hope he can remember, I don't want to lose him. Not after the news I got…'_

**Flashback: 2 weeks ago**

Tsukune is pacing in the waiting room of a fertility clinic that caters to Vampires. He and Moka had been trying for the last year but to no avail.

Moka walks back out and Tsukune looks up at her.

She walks over and holds his hands "They won't know the results for 3 or 4 weeks, due to our races infertility"

He nods and kisses her hands "I know that but I have a good feeling about it this time, I think we finally have a kid"

She sits next to him and smiles "I think so too Tsukune but if we aren't with child then we will just continue to try, no matter how long it takes"

He nods and kisses Moka softly "I love you Moka"

She blushes and kisses him back "I love you too Tsukune"

**Flashback End**

Once she and her father head back to his private study she hands him a letter "I got the results from the fertility clinic Father"

He gazes at her "And?"

She smiles happily "I am with child"

Her father cannot contain his joy and rushes over to hug his daughter "I am so happy for you Moka," he kisses his daughters forehead "did you tell Tsukune before all this happened?"

She shakes her head "I was taking him to a restaurant and I was going to tell him there but then we got ambushed. He protected me and beat everyone but we still got scrapped up". She gazes down at the ground "And then this all happened." She is struggling to hold back tears and her father sees that.

Shuzen Issa never gives off the close father vibe when he is around others but get him alone with his family alone, no servants, and he is caring and calm. He holds Moka close "I swear Moka I will fix this for you"

She nods and smiles "Thanks Father, can I go and check on Tsukune now?"

He nods "Keep me posted as well Moka".

"Will do Father" She says as she bows and heads out the door. Not knowing that all her sisters had been eavesdropping and had all disappeared before she came out.

**Tsukune POV:**

He is dreaming. He can see bits and pieces of something. It involves a flying girl with huge breasts and a tail, a purple haired girl with claws of ice, a short girl with a witch hat and lastly a beautiful silver haired girl that makes his heart flutter.

But the thing is he doesn't remember them at all yet he can sense that he knows them somehow.

He sees a scene where he is protecting her from a huge guy with fox tails and fire surrounding him. He sees himself die and that causes him to bolt up from the bed, taking short ragged breaths.

He looks around and sees that he is on a huge king sized bed in a giant room. He doesn't know where he is but on the bed stand he sees a picture of him standing arm-in-arm with the silver haired girl from before.

He drops the picture remembering her fangs. 'It can't be true…A vampire?' he thinks confused when the silver haired girl walks in and smiles at him.

"Glad you're awake, how are you feeling?" she looks at him worried.

He rubs his head and gazes down. "Confused, sore and hungry…Moka, was it?"

She smiles happily and nods "Yes Moka…Aono. Your wife"

His jaw drops and he gets dizzy again and passes out, falling towards the ground but she catches him

'_Yeah, he's definitely like how he was in Youkai Academy, this is going to be troublesome' _She thinks while petting her husband's hair _'But I'm not giving up on him, I will get him back, for me and our daughter'._

**Hope this chapter was longer for everyone. **

**My Tsukune may be a bit weird but he is now new to the monster world again. And I like my Shuzen, that's how I've always imagined him to be, rough around other but softer with just his family. **

**Hope you like how I'm doing the characters. **

**Tsukune knows he is older so it's not like he's thinking himself as a middle schooler. **

**Confusing, oh well it's my story :P **

**Please Review and Rate. It makes me happy to see that people are liking it.**

**Now I'm going to be gone for a bit for surgery. See you all afterwords**


	3. Chapter 3

'Tsukune thoughts'

'_Moka thoughts'_

"Speech"

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V **

**Chapter 3: Signs of Remembering?**

**Moka POV:**

'_He passed out again but he remembered my name so that's a good sign' _she smiles as she sets her husband on the bed and sees the picture on the floor.

'_He must've seen this, wonder what he thought' _She gazes at her husband, longing for him to remember her and hold her in his arms like he has so many other times.

Someone knocks at the door, she looks up and goes to open the door. Revealing her father in front of her.

"How is he my daughter?" he asks in a semi-worried tone.

"He woke up but then passed out when he found out we were married," this causes Issa to look even more worried "no worries Father he remembered my name at least so that's a good sign."

She looks at her father worried "Right?"

He enters the room and closes the door then holds her close "Of course it's a good sign my daughter, he will get better."

She nods and Issa says "Now I have to leave to contact a doctor, I will be back as soon as possible, the staff has been notified of Tsukune's condition and they will be very careful with him. If you need anything you have my number"

She smiles "Thank you Father, I will keep you posted."

He nods and heads out "Goodbye daughter, see you when I return."

She bows as he walks out and once he's gone she walks to the bed and lays next to Tsukune, enjoying his scent and falls asleep next to him, dreaming of their future, with their little baby girl.

'_We finally got what we wanted, so why did this have to happen now…' _ She thinks as a tear drops and she drifts off to sleep.

**Tsukune POV:**

He dreams of more strange things that seem familiar. He sees a short, red haired girl with a giant spiked bat, a tall muscular guy with a medallion around his neck and a tall girl with raven hair and a long dress.

He has the strongest feelings that these are his friends but he can't but any names to their faces. He hates this feeling, of not knowing.

He feels warmth on him but he can't wake up. It's almost like his body is dreaming to tell him something.

He sees the same silver haired girl, Moka. My wife apparently. He remembers a wedding ceremony faintly and something about a Rosario around his wrist. But something in his mind pushes that away.

Next thing he sees is a mirror and in it is an image of him, only with silver hair, red eyes and more muscular. It doesn't look like his normal appearance and yet he knows that it's himself.

The mirror shatters causing him to bolt up. He looks around and it's dark outside. How long has he been asleep for?

'Ugh and why is my stomach in so much pain' he looks next to him and sees Moka laying curled up next to him.

He almost shoots off the bed until he notices a tear on her cheek and hears her mumble "No Tsukune, don't leave me for her". He wipes off the tear and kisses her forehead on instinct and blushes dark red. 'Why'd I do that? I hope she doesn't wake up and hit me for being weird'

But she doesn't wake, she smiles happily and curls up close to him. He tucks her in and quietly steps out of the room, only to be greeted by a maid.

"Hello Sir Aono, glad to see you are awake. Would you like to feed?" she exposes her neck and he can hear his stomach urging him to go for it, then he feels a sharp piercing pain in his lips and feels his lip when he notices he has fangs.

'Am I a…a vampire?' He thinks shocked and confused.

"Um Miss Maid?" He says in a shaky voice.

She looks towards him "Yes Sir Aono?"

"Am I a vampire?" He stares at her with a serious expression.

She tenses up, remembering Sir Shuzen's orders to not bring it up, unless he find out himself. But he did ask her so she nods "Yes Sir and you need to drink some blood, if you don't want to drink it from be we have some bottled".

He nods solemnly accepting the truth, and remembers his dream and stares at his wrist to see a Rosario. He grabs it and pulls it off. Surprising the maid as she sees him transform.

The color draining from his hair and being replaced by silver, his chocolate brown eyes turning red and gaining much muscle mass. He looks in a mirror and notices it's the version of him from the dream. So this is his true self, he gets dizzy but refuses to pass out, he will remember everything. He doesn't want to hurt Moka, his apparent wife.

He heads to the kitchen and drinks 4 bottles of blood (roughly equal to 1 whole human) and walks around the giant castle when he ends up in a living room to see the red head from his latest dream.

She stares at him shocked "So you've remembered there Tsukune. Good, I don't want you hurting my sister anymore".

He shakes his head "No but I have remembered that I am a Vampire apparently"

She sighs and yells at him "You're so useless! If you make her cry I will kill you!"

He backs away "I'm trying my best to remember…"

She glares at him "You don't remember me either!?"

He backs up into a wall "I don't remember anyone!"

She kicks him, sending him though the wall and though a pair of doors.

"You really are useless and my name is Kokoa, Moka's youngest sister" she says as she walks out the room and away from him.

He gets up and brushes himself off noticing he's not cut or scraped or even in pain 'Must be a vampire thing' He thinks as he walks back to the room, putting back on his Rosario and returning to his human looking self.

He opens to door to see Moka changing and gets bright red and almost on instinct walks over to her and kisses her.

"Tsu…Tsukune?" she says after they break the passionate kiss

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that. You can hit me if you want" He says as he is dark red and gazing at the ground.

She shakes her head and holds him close "I'm your wife Tsukune, even if you don't remember. I'm not going to leave you"

He stiffens up then holds her back and tears start to flow "I'm so sorry I can't remember you Moka, its beating me up inside. I can remember your face and I know you're important to me but I can't remember much else"

She gazes at him and wipes his tears "It is okay Tsukune, You will remember eventually"

He looks her in the eyes "I remember a marriage ceremony vaguely and I remember how beautiful you looked"

She blushed darkly and kisses his forehead "That was my happiest day of my life, I'm glad you remember that first."

He smiles and says "I also know that I'm a vampire, I removed my Rosario"

She looks at him with shock "How did you take it?"

He looks at her "I did good, drank some bottled blood. I didn't pass out. I'm done with that. I'm going to remember everything so I stop hurting you"

She starts to cry and holds him close to her and smiles "Thank you Tsukune, I love you"

He pets her hair and says it, knowing it is how he feels even without memories of her "I love you too Moka and I mean it"

They head back to bed and fall back asleep, Moka being in her husband's arms even though he is very nervous. But he does it for her.

Though in the other end of the castle, her sister Akua schemes a plan to get her sister back and get her measly husband out of her.

She picks up the phone and dials a number, when the other end answers all she says is "Hello is the Kurumu, I believe I have some interesting news that might help you get with your destined one." She smiles and her plan goes into action.

**I hope I did a good job describing everything in the story, I've never been entirely good at it. **

**I will be trying to do a lemon chapter next, I'm just nervous about doing it XD**

**In this version Tsukune wears a Rosario, because he wanted to keep his appearance of when he was human.**

**Please Review and Rate. It makes me happy to see that people are liking it.**


	4. ApologyUpdate

**Dear all my Followers,**

** I'm am so sorry for not updating in so long but ever since my surgery I've been in massive pain and the have me on meds. But those meds make me all out of it and can't think straight. I've all been stuck in Phoenix since the surgery and it's getting to me that I can't get home. Again, I am so sorry, and I will write a chapter the second I get back to my own house where I feel comfortable. Please forgive me and I will make the next chapter a lemon to make up for it :D**

**Until then, I say Arrivederci and see you once I am back home**


End file.
